


Expérience de gardien

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [98]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Footvent Calendar Day 19, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sex, Talking During Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Alphonse avait une sorte d'attirance avec les gardiens plus expérimentés.





	Expérience de gardien

Expérience de gardien

  
Alphonse inspira, puis expira rapidement, Hugo et Steve avaient été de sacrées expériences pendant la coupe du monde, mais Gigi était une force de la nature à lui tout seul. Après la victoire en coupe du monde, Alphonse s'était détourné de Steve et Hugo, il avait vite compris que ses relations avec ses aînés ne dureraient pas longtemps, alors il avait préféré ne pas se faire mal. Mais quand il était revenu à Paris, Alphonse avait vite compris que sa fascination pour les gardiens plus expérimentés allait continuer quand Gigi avait rejoint le PSG. Et maintenant, Alphonse se retrouvait sur le ventre, sur son lit, sa tête enfoncée dans l'un de ses oreillers alors que Gianluigi était au-dessus de lui, ses hanches remuant pour lui donner un rythme.

  
''Bébé, qu'as-tu pensé de ma victoire en coupe du monde en 2006 ?'' Areola avait un doute sur le fait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ça

''J'avais 13 ans... Ah ! Doucement Gigi !'' Gianluigi avait tapé un peu trop fort un point sensible

''Continue Al~''

''Zidane, Barthez, Henry, Trezeguet, c'était déjà des légendes pour moi, alors les voir perdre de si peu... J'étais triste et énervé, mais c'est passé maintenant.''

''J'aurais cru que tu m'aurais déjà remarqué à cette époque.''

''Je t'avais dans le viseur mais pas de la manière que tu crois, mais toi alors, qu'as-tu pensé de ma victoire en coupe du monde cette année ?''

''J'étais fier de ton équipe, vous êtes une belle génération de jeune, et j'aurais aimé te voir jouer.''

''Je suis gêné, Gigi je ne pensais pas que tu m'observais.''

''Tu es un joli garçon en même temps.'' Gigi le retourna pour l'embrasser, n'oubliant pas de plaquer ses mains sur son cul, sacré gardien !

  
Fin


End file.
